This application is for continued funding to develop optimal transduction efficiency in skeletal muscle capillary endothelium and muscle fibers during vascular isolation of the hindlimb, and to determine the efficacy of these approaches to achieve therapeutic concentrations of appropriate recombinant proteins (VEGF, eNOS and dystrophin) in animal models, and finally to determine whether this approach can be accomplished using a catheter-based technique. In preliminary data from this group, high transduction efficiencies have been obtained without evidence of muscle injury or necrosis. These experiments are directed at optimizing the methods rather than at obtaining a therapeutic result.